1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a firmware updating apparatus, a firmware updating method, and a storage medium for the update of the firmware.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open 2006-129362 discloses a technique for downloading firmware from a firmware distribution server to a firmware updating apparatus via a network so as to perform a firmware update of the firmware updating apparatus. In this technique, firmware can be updated automatically at a designated time.
In the aforementioned technique, when normal update processing is not performed by a device having a facsimile receiving function for some reason, a major situation such as the failure to receive an important facsimile may occur. Hence, the technique can only perform an automatic update between operation-guaranteed versions.